


Cinders

by irocktheworld123, little_nightmare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Cinderella, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irocktheworld123/pseuds/irocktheworld123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin version of Cinderella. A young man treated as a slave by his stepmother and two stepsisters. A chance to go to the ball. A meeting with the prince. And a love that would last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago there was a man and a woman who fell in love at first sight. They soon got married and lived a happy life. One day the wife found out she was with child. She was so happy that she rushed to her husband with the good news. When he heard he was overwhelmed with emotion and hugged his wife. A couple months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with Raven hair and bright blue eyes. They named him Merlin after the Merlin bird that landed on the window during the birth.  
10 years had passed since then and Merlin and his parents could have never been happier. They found out that Merlin happened to have magic when he couldn't reach his toy, but it somehow floated in the air towards him. His parents were shocked, but overwhelmed with joy that their son was special. They loved him all the same and lived happily.  
But one day tragedy struck the household and the mother fell ill. For the next couple of months it was somber, although little Merlin did everything he could to make them happy, the illness was looming over their heads. Then the unthinkable happened.  
Merlin's mother passed away in her sleep. It was sudden, but the father new that it would happen. Just not that soon. Merlin's father cried out at the loss of his beloved while Merlin was shaking his mother to wake up.  
After the funeral Merlin took his mothers blanket and wrapped himself up. His father found him asleep with his tear streaked face. He scooped him in his arms and continued to fall asleep in bed.  
During the next 10 years the pain had healed and both father and son remember her as a beautiful memory.


	2. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of our story!

One morning when Merlin was tending to the horses his father called him in the house with some news.  
"Merlin my son! Come inside for a bit! I have something to tell you!!!"  
Merlin smiled at his father's enthusiasm and ran inside to his fathers study.  
"Merlin my boy, have a seat. There is something I wish to discuss with you."  
Merlin sat in front of his father with an eager expression.  
"Merlin....you know that I loved your mother very much...and that I would never betray her or never forget her."  
Merlin started to look a bit worried with that.  
"Father what are you trying to say?"  
"Merlin...do you remember during my travels I met a woman and her husband and her two daughters?"  
Merlin smiled at the mention at the nice man his father told him about.  
"Of course I do! Will he be coming over to visit??"  
Merlin's father grimaced.  
"Actually my dear boy he passed away a few months ago, and his wife, an honorable woman, is now left without a husband to look after and..."  
Merlin's eyes widen in realization.  
"You want to marry her and you are worried about me?? Oh don't be!! It will be nice to have a couple of women here to give it that 'womanly touch'"  
Merlin's father beamed at his sons approval.  
"She would be your stepmother and you would have sisters! They all have magic as well! Didn't you say you wanted some sisters??"  
Merlin laughed. "Of course I did. When will they be here?"  
"Next month! And I wanted to get the house all ready for..."  
"Father leave it to me!"  
Merlin's father laughed.  
"Alright alright! Try not to make too much of a mess with your magic!! I know how carried away you can get when using it."  
Merlin scoffed  
"What? Me? Make a mess?? Nooooo!!" And with that he ran off while his father just shook his head.  
A month passed quickly and the day Merlin's stepfamily came. A magnificent black carriage stilled through the front of the house carried by black steeds. Balinor, Merlin's father, came rushing out to welcome his new bride and daughters while Merlin, who was dressed in his best clothing, stood proudly in front of his home. Balinor opened the carriage door and a tall brown haired woman stepped out. She was beautiful with her pale face and slender figure. She wore a black and red gown that showed her figure under the clothing. Following behind her came another tall female, but she had long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She too wore black, but was decorated with the finest jewels Merlin has ever seen. After her came the youngest daughter. She was slender with almost blackish hair that went to her lower back. She wasn't as tall as her sister or mother, but her beauty was beyond compare especially her bright green eyes. She wore a long sleeved lace black dress, Merlin could tell she truly mourned her father.  
"Nimue, a pleasure to see you. I trust your journey was fruitful?"  
Nimue smiled at him and took his outstretched hand. She looked up at Merlin.  
"It was my dear. And this is your son Merlin? Am I right?"  
She put her hand out for him.  
Merlin put on his best smile and bowed before her in respect and kissed her hand.  
"I am, a pleasure to meet you."  
She smiled, a fake smile, Merlin noticed.  
"Balinor I had no idea your son was such a gentleman. How very pleasant! Merlin these are my two daughters. Morgause",she pointed to the blonde haired girl. "And my youngest Morgana." She pointed to the other.  
Merlin smile at them both, bowed and kissed their hands.  
"A pleasure to meet you ladies. I hope you enjoy your stay here."  
Morgana and Morgause looked at each other and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long two years that Merlin had to endure his crazy step-sisters and step-mother, but his father was happy so he never said a word. not of how they played pranks on him or how they would put salt in his tea instead of sugar, or not even when they used magic to trip him down the stairs, resulting in a couple broken bones and bruised ribs. No he would never tell his father that, not even when his life depended on it. His father was so happy now, he didn’t want to ruin that for him. So he kept his mouth shut and let them do as they pleased. It wasn’t until a couple month ago he started to notice something wrong with his father. He was looking more and more pale and he was coughing, well more like hacking up his lungs. It wasn’t until one day when his father had to go to many of his month long trips, that he fell off his horse when he passed the gate. His eyes widened and he ran out to his father, tears in his eyes and collapsed at his father’s fallen form. But by the time he got there his father was dead. Merlin grabbed his father into his arms and let out a sorrowful scream. The wind was blowing hard and the sky went dark. Lightning flashed across the sky letting out a loud crack across the sky. Soon the sky was weeping at the loss of a good man and a loving father. Merlin was still screaming when the servants came to take the body so that they may burry it. After the funeral the sisters decided to stay away from Merlin after that little show of power. They knew that he needed some time before they broke him of course. Months had passed by and lady Nimueh started treating Merlin more like a slave than her own step-son making him do all the cleaning and cooking around the mansion. Merlin didn’t mind, it kept him from thinking about his father and the past. soon enough the whole household was dismissed and only Merlin was the one to do all the chores. Unfortunately this meant that no one would be able to see what the girls did to the poor boys they tore his clothes and tripped him while his step mother would whip him for not doing the chores. It got to the point where Merlin couldn’t handle it anymore and he ran off with one of the horses. He sped through the forest in hopes that he would be far away from the evil sisters. It wasn’t very long before he literally ran into someone else. His horse bucked him off onto the ground and the other horse did the same, making its rider land on top of him. Merlin groaned from underneath the weight and tried to push the rider off.   
“Can you please get off of me good sir! I am having a hard time breathing!!” he gasped.   
the man quickly scrambled off of Merlin sprouting apologies at the younger man under him. He held out his hand to Merlin and helped him up. Merlin being the clumsy man he is, stumbled on a rock and tripped into the man’s warm chest. Arms instinctively wrapped around his torso to steady him. Merlin looked up to meet and thank his savior when bright blue eyes met a lighter grey shade and their lips inches apart.


End file.
